


Смертельно опасно для диабетиков.

by Panteleimon



Series: you’re so sweet [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Galaxy Gals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panteleimon/pseuds/Panteleimon
Summary: – Вы обе – невыносимы! – Сказал Коннор, спрыгивая с барного стула и подбирая с пола свою сумку-почтальонку. – Абсолютно, невероятно, отвратительно, смертельно опасно для диабетиков невыносимы! Я не собираюсь терпеть ваше воркование больше, чем мне предназначено судьбой, и сваливаю! Счастливо оставаться!
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy
Series: you’re so sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992187





	Смертельно опасно для диабетиков.

Одна из лучших причин работать в кофейне или в любом другом общественном месте – можно звать к себе друзей. И вроде как ты на работе и работаешь и вообще очень серьезная персона, а вроде и твои ребята рядом, что сразу +20 баллов к настроению и удовольствию от работы. Ещё лучше, когда друзья живут рядом и могут навещать тебя чуть ли не каждый день. Но отдельной премии друзей года заслуживают те, кто приезжают навестить тебя издалека.

– Бек, ты скажи мне, как будущего президента угораздило начать свою карьеру с общепита? – спросил Коннор, восседая за барной стойкой, подперев голову рукой. 

– Ну, знаешь, – _"неверную тему ты выбрал, Мёрфи, потому что теперь тебе придётся выслушать долгий монолог, полный тактических заметок"_ – пронеслось в голове у юной афроамериканки. – Я собираюсь стать первой **женщиной** -президентом США, так что я буду делать упор на феминистскую повестку. Как минимум две трети всех женщин в нашей стране в тот или иной момент своей жизни работали в сфере обслуживания, отчасти из-за того, что того ожидает от нас современное патриархальнее общество. – про себя Алана усмехнулась, заметив в своей речи каламбур*. – Это довольно тяжёлая работа, если ты не заметил. А также официантки, кассирши, баристы и прочие работницы в сфере обслуживания постоянно сталкиваются с сексуальным насилием и я не собираюсь терпеть такое отношение к женщинам дальше! 

– Только не говори, что тебя здесь кто-то пытался... – если раньше Коннор выглядел расслабленно и почти шутливо, то теперь его взгляд потемнел, а мышцы заметно напряглись, словно у пса, готового ринуться в бой. 

– Нет, слава богу. Тут довольно спокойно, – успокоила парня Алана. Она оглядела кофейню, в которой кроме неё с Коннором была всего пара человек, занятых своими собственными делами. – Я к тому, что мне нравится эта работа, потому что она позволяет мне получить опыт тех, кто, я надеюсь, будет за меня голосовать. А также люди не будут голосовать за тех, кого не знают, так что здесь я могу знакомиться и производить хорошее первое впечатление на моих будущих избирателей и параллельно копить на колледж. 

– Господи, Бек, как всё сложно. – теперь же старший из детей Мёрфи обхватил голову обеими руками, словно студент в отчаянии глубокой ночью накануне сложного экзамена. Но, будучи хорошей подругой Коннора, Алана знала, что таким образом парень просто над ней подшучивает. Может он не часто рассказывает анекдоты, но зато ничто не мешает ему быть неплохим актёром с забавными экспрессиями. 

– Политика – дело не из лёгких, – усмехнулась Алана. – Не забывай, что я не просто собираюсь стать первой женщиной-президентом Соединенных Штатов, но вообще-то первой чернокожей открытой лесбиянкой женщиной-президентом США. 

– О боже мой, – они вместе засмеялись, осознавая, как забавно эта ситуация выглядит со стороны. – Ох бля, моя младшая сестра – будущая первая леди. – Сказав это вслух, Коннор сразу стал грустнее, словно дополнительно что-то осознав. – Ох блять. Моя младшая сестра – будущая первая леди. И если кто-то будет писать вашу биографию, а о президентах всегда пишут биографии, то первые 20 лет ваших жизней будут описаны как ебучие "через терни к звёздам". 

– Эй, – Алана прервала свой процесс натирания стаканов до кристальной чистоты. Она-то знает, что даже нескольких лет психотерапии может быть недостаточно, чтобы не просто восстановить самооценку, но хотя бы перестать быть самому себе врагом и стать союзником. – Не забывай, что ты не просто старший брат будущей первой леди, но, вообще-то, лучший друг будущей первой президентки. 

– Звучит как пиздец. 

– Не ругайся! – со смехом в голосе воскликнула Алана. Другие гости кофейни если и обратили внимание на разговор двух друзей, то учтиво не подали виду. 

– Кстати, я ж тут не просто мозолить тебе глаза приехал, – когда смех утих, сказал Коннор, склонившись к своей сумке, которая всё это время лежала забытой в ножках барного стула. – Видимо, разговор с Зои был настолько важным, что ты даже забыла у нас вчера рабочие тетради. – Парень протянул аккуратный биндер подруге. – Спасибо за помощь. 

Стараясь сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы насильно заставить свои щёки не краснеть, Алана убрала папку под барную стойку, чтобы затем убрать её в свою сумку.  
– Обращайся! А где Зои, собственно говоря?.. – и если раньше Алана ещё могла контролировать свой смущенный румянец, то теперь, когда разговор снова вернулся к будущей первой леди, у неё не осталось шансов на победу в этой битве. 

– Репетируют или опять учит кого-то играть на струнах души и нервов, – не обращая внимания на Алану расслабленно ответил Коннор. – Она бы отдала тетради сама, но, как выяснилось, мне было сделать это проще и быстрее. А кто мы такие, чтобы оставить тебя без твоих бесценных заметок. 

Но Алана уже не обращала внимания на сказанное старшим Мёрфи. Она погрузилась в свои вчерашние воспоминания о вечере, проведённом в компании с её девушкой. Она задумалась об её мягких губах и нежной улыбке, об игривых искорках в глазах и шелковых волосах, щекотавших лицо Аланы во время поцелуев. 

– Земля вызывает Бек, АЛЛО! – Коннор помахал рукой перед лицом афроамериканки, возвращая её с небес обратно на твёрдую землю. – Только не говори, что ты задумалась о лиричности своей любви к моей младшей сестре и потеряла контакт с реальным миром. 

– Ну, вообще-то, так и есть, – немного смущенно, но всё же с гордостью ответила Алана. 

– О Господь всемогущий… – Коннор снова спрятал лицо в руки как страдающий перед экзаменами студент. – Меня сейчас вырвет… 

Над кофейней раздался переливистый звон колокольчика, висящего над входной дверью, и в помещение зашла причина девичьих грёз и мальчишечьих слёз, никто иная, как сама Зои Мёрфи. Окинув кофейню взглядом, она сразу заметила нужных ей людей и направилась мимо кассы прямо к барной стойке. 

– Я ещё не пришла, а он уже выглядит так, словно мир увидел снимки времён его gay awakening благодаря Джерарду Уэю эры Revenge. – Зои опёрлась на стул и, нагнувшись над барным столом, чмокнула Алану в щёчку. – О чём болтаете? 

Закончив с уборкой и мелочёвкой вроде "поставить палочки-мешалочки в стакан" Алана облокотилась на бар и взяла свою девушку за руку.  
– На самом деле о Вас, будущая первая леди. 

– Какая честь, бушующая миссис Президентка, – слегка краснея, но не отводя влюблённых глаз, парировала Зои. 

– Я сейчас буквально начну блевать лесбийским флагом, пожалуйста, хватит, – шутливо простонал Коннор, всем своим видом стараясь изобразить, как ему надоели все эти нежности, и ещё упорнее стараясь не засмеяться (и не навернуться со своего стула). 

– О да? – с сарказмом в голосе воскликнула Зои. – Как там твоя сексуальная жизнь, Марк? 

– О, знаешь, не у всех в жизни всё работает по законам романтических комедий начала двухтысячных, – парировал старший Мёрфи, отклоняясь назад, словно пытаясь физически уйти от ответа. Но затем он, видимо, передумал гнуть свою линию. – Как оно у вас сработало вообще? – с искренним интересом добавил Коннор, облокачиваясь на барную стойку. 

Алана переводила взгляд с Зои на Коннора и обратно, не совсем зная, стоит ли ей как-то комментировать их разговор или же оставить ответ на Зои. 

– Ну, знаешь, – Зои обернулась к Алане, мечтательно прикрыв глаза. – Я просто взглянула на неё в тот роковой дождливый вечер и произошёл отвал всего. 

– ЗОИ! – вскрикнула Бек, дёрнувшись в поисках полотенца, чтобы, не стесняясь случайных зрителей-гостей кофейни, шлёпнуть им Зои. – Меня же так уволят! 

Услышав ответ сестры Коннор рассмеялся чуть ли не до слёз, согнувшись пополам, и Алана искренне не знала, что делать с этими придурками. 

– Вы обе – невыносимы! – Сказал Коннор, спрыгивая с барного стула и подбирая с пола свою сумку-почтальонку. – Абсолютно, невероятно, отвратительно, смертельно опасно для диабетиков невыносимы! Я не собираюсь терпеть ваше воркование больше, чем мне предназначено судьбой, и сваливаю! Счастливо оставаться! – Отбив девушкам пять на прощание, старший Мёрфи покинул кофейню. 

На освободившееся, уже пригретое место, тут же запрыгнула Зои, удобно устраиваясь напротив своей возлюбленной.  
– Серьёзно, чего такого вы обсуждали, что он так быстро ретировался? 

– На самом деле, действительно ни о чём таком, о чём бы мы раньше не говорили, – ответила Алана, подтаскивая к себе стул для бариста и наконец присев на него, позволяя отдохнуть ногам. – Возможно, в нём проснулась натура опоссума. 

– Копаться в мусоре и на всех орать? Звучит действительно похоже на моего брата. 

Девушки снова рассмеялись, не обращая внимания на присутствующих в кофейне других гостей. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Я ЗАБЫЛ КАКОЙ Я ЗАШИФРОВАЛ ЗДЕСЬ КАЛАМБУР. созвучность слов partly и patriarchy? probably.
> 
> я действительно гуглил сколько женщин в США работали обслуживающим персоналом и сколько из них подвергаются насилию на рабочем месте, но данная работа была написана год назад, поэтому за достоверность данных больше не отвечаю 🗿
> 
> сладкого как эти две девочки хэллоуина!


End file.
